Just Eat Your Vegetables
by CrushingPride
Summary: Beck tries to get Jade to set a good example in front of Cat by getting her to eat her vegetables. Mostly Bade, Hints of Tandre'. ONE-SHOT. Review!


_Just a quick one shot I thought of. If the characters are OOC, I apologize. I tried to make each character as close as to the real deal as possible. Mostly Bade, with a hint of Tandre' Please review! _

_Beck tries to get Jade to eat her vegetables  
_

It was another sunny day at Hollywood Arts- the school for the talented. But unlike the rest of his peers, seventeen- year old Beck Oliver was the opposite of his usual calm demeanor. He sat at the group's usual lunch table next his extra- grumpy girlfriend, Jade West and their friends, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro at the school's outdoor lunch court.

"Come on Jade," Beck sighed as he ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair. He turned to face his girlfriend on his right, giving her an extremely stern look, "Just eat your vegetables."

Sometimes being with Jade was like being a reasonable parent with a stubborn, one- minded kid. Not that it bothered him. Truthfully speaking, he liked the fact that she was difficult. Any other girl would go to and fro and follow his every whim, but not Jade. She was a puzzle that was never-ending. But it would help a guy a lot if she gave a little hint. I mean what's so awful about eating carrots? Carrots were delicious.

Jade scrunched her nose at the tray in front of her. It was almost bare, its only contents an assortment of different vegetables. Broccoli, cauliflower, Brussels sprouts, carrots… hence the barfing noises. God, carrots were disgusting. The stench was so foul, Jade could barely even face her tray. She grabbed her dark coffee close to her, the smell of it calming her senses.

"No way." She kicked her legs over the table and put the horror behind her, in absolute defiance.

Beck gave a look of exasperation before he rolled his eyes and slapped his face into the palm of his hand. Why must Jade be so difficult?

This earned a laugh from one of the members of their audience who was overloading his burger with large quantities of ketchup.

"I would give it up, man." The dark- skinned teenage boy piped up from Robbie's right with a knowing smile as he placed the ketchup bottle down, "The Jade West I know isn't the type to eat veggies. Especially if it's Festus' shizz."

Jade raised her cup in salute before she took a sip of coffee and smirked in agreement, "Now that's a bro."

"Hey I heard that!" The Yerba native called angrily from the food truck behind their table.

Andre widened his eyes and raised his hands in defense before he bit into his burger.

"Why so touchy, man? It is nasty." Robbie's puppet, Rex chimed in, "You would think some people would open up a cookbook or something."

"Rex!" Robbie scolded the puppet before chuckling apologetically at the rest of the group, "He's just going through a break up. A Northridge girl dumped him for Ryder Daniels. He's feeling a little sensitive."

Andre, Beck, and Tori gave off their usual looks of vexation while Jade on the other hand spun around quickly and glowered at the bespectacled boy on her right. The boy had the wooden object for way to long that it made him seem socially awkward in front of others, including his very own friends.

"It's just A DAMN PUPPET!" Jade screeched. She zoned in towards Robbie slowly with each word, "I swear to God, if that thing's mouth opens up again I will shred it into pieces! Little pieces!"

Andre nearly choked on his burger intimidated by the sound of Jade's voice. Tori, also frightened to death, leaned into her best friend's buff chest as if to find refuge from the wrath of Jade West.

"Rex's not a puppet…" The pale boy nearly whispered. He squeaked and slumped down on the bench when Jade slammed the table ferociously, her eyes saying a whole lot more than it did previously, "And I'll gladly shut my tush up now."

Beck had his usual look of neutrality, pretty much used to Jade's antics. After all, he was the first recipient of her anger behind closed doors. He knew there was more to the brunette then just anger. She was actually a sweet soul. Not that the others besides Cat would agree.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone and like gee I don't know Jade, eat your vegetables!" Beck brought up again, crossing his arms. If the boy wanted to pretend the toy was real, then by all means it's real. Rex meant a lot to Robbie and in Robbie's mind, Robbie meant a lot to Rex.

"And here we go again…" Jade rolled her eyes as she kicked up her maroon- red Doc Martens onto the other bench after purposefully turning her back on the group again. She took a slurp of her coffee.

Why couldn't Beck just take a hint sometimes? There's no way in hell she was eating that… shizz. Why was he even ordering her around? She wasn't some little snotty brat.

"You know, it doesn't taste all that bad, Jade." the younger Vega sister added, trying to assist Beck as she straightened up in her seat. She took a spoonful of the monstrosity from her own tray and shrugged casually before eating some more of it.

Andre squinted at Tori as if he were trying to figure her out, "Not that bad? Tori… it is literally dripping with weird juices."

Imagine all the health bar dates they'll be having if he ever got the guts to as her out. It kind of was relieving that the two were just friends but at the same time, disappointing.

Jade scoffed as Beck made a clap of victory before pointing at Tori, "See? Now there's a man."

Both Andre and Jade gave Beck identical looks of pity. He was clearly losing this battle and for someone like Beck Oliver, it was a bit pathetic.

"Oh please, Vega's only agreeing cause she's in love with you." Jade retorted with a huff.

Andre who had started taking a drink of his soda, instantly spit it out behind him before flourishing back to the group in disbelief, "What?!"

Tori? In love with Beck?

Of course she would be. She practically forced herself on him on her first day. Who wouldn't be in love with Beck? Hell, even Robbie loved him. Beck would be a close second after Lil' Red.

"I know, right?! I'm in the same boat as you bro." Robbie vigorously slapped Andre's back with another one of his chuckles after Andre attempted to take another bite of his sandwich. Andre gave him a hard glare which Robbie ignored happily, "So you're in love with Beck, Tori?!"

Beck rolled his eyes at the very notion.

Not that Tori wasn't cute and all- I mean she was. Unbelievably. It was just that in his most rational mindset she was like a little sister to him and nothing more. When he broke up with Jade, he decided that he should probably start dating nice girls- maybe that was the problem. Perhaps nice girls were more of his type as opposed to Jade who was the complete opposite of that. And that's what got him thinking about Tori. She was nice and she obviously did like him- but then he realized shortly afterwards that he couldn't stop thinking about Jade. No matter what he was doing, she haunted his mind. Even when he was stupid enough to think that kissing Tori would help him forget. Long story short, Jade was the one for him. With her piercing icy blue eyes and her accusations- Beck was stuck for life whether he could help it or not.

Plus, he was more than sure that Andre would strangle his neck the moment he'd ever confess feelings for Tori. Andre was crazy obsessed with the girl, but he wouldn't even know it even if you spelled it out to him.

Tori widened her eyes and scoffed before stammering out, "Wh- What? I am not in love with Beck…"

And she honestly wasn't. Maybe a while ago she was, but no longer. Instead somebody else took the place of her affections surely enough. Not that he knew it anyways. He was completely oblivious. Even when she was willing to make a sacrifice and help him forget about a week-long wonkiness feeling he once had for a cruel girl. Maybe it was better he didn't know about it. Why ruin the best friendship ever by the mere confession of feelings?

"Yeah and I'm Little Miss Sunshine!" Jade mimicked, her sadistic smirk returning on her face.

"I do not sound like that!" Tori cried in defense. Why must Jade always be such a tease?

"Oh my, did I let out a little- bitty secret about Becky? Oops!" Jade went on.

If Jade had to speak honestly enough, she kind of knew that Tori didn't like Beck anymore considering what she saw from that video chat the previous time. She kind of expected the Latina Barbie to make a move on Beck when they had officially broken up but was surprised to see Tori reject Beck wholeheartedly. It made her kind of regret treating Tori the way she usual did. Maybe all Tori did want to do was be friends and put that sickening action she did the day she first arrived behind her. But then again whatever else do she and the chipper girl have in common? Might as well stick with teasing.

"Stop it, Jade." Beck ordered, "Leave Tori alone."

Jade's teasing edge dropped instantly as jealousy seeped into its place. She knew Vega wasn't into her boyfriend anymore but she couldn't say the same for him. Hello? The guy literally tried to stick his tongue down the girl's throat! She knew he loved her just as much as she loved him, but guys do have their weird 'two- timing' desires.

Andre gulped as he noticed the look pass over his former crush's face. He nudged both Tori and Robbie on both sides of him simultaneously. There is no way in hell that he'll be caught up with this argument.

"Uh, Tor, shouldn't we work on that song?" He seemed to recall with a high- pitched falsetto.

Robbie nodded quickly, acknowledging he knew what Andre really meant while Beck and Tori gave him identical confused looks. Jade however kept on glaring at her boyfriend viciously.

"Song?" Tori seemed to ask for both herself and Beck, "What song? We're doing a song?"

"Oh you know," Andre's eyes hopped to and from each member of the love triangle trio. He licked his lips nervously, before enunciating strongly, "_The song_."

Robbie, looking just as nervous as Andre, couldn't take his eyes off Jade as he addressed Tori quickly, "The song Andre wrote about you."

As if he just realized what he said, he slapped a hand to his mouth as if he let out where exactly the Blackbeard's gold was hidden. Andre shoots him a horrified look of disbelief.

"Dude!" he hissed. He knew he shouldn't have told Robbie about the song he wrote about Tori. Thank God he didn't tell him about his crush on Tori either, otherwise Robbie or his damned puppet would've spread the word all the way to China.

Tori looked surprised yet genuinely touched. She turned to face the flustered dreadlocked- haired boy on her left and let her hand rest on his leg naturally.

"Andre, you wrote a song about me?" she asked curiously with a little blush. That is so sweet. No guy has ever written a song for her ever. And here was her best friend, writing a song about her. Maybe he did have feelings for her.

"Uh, um, well," Andre stuttered for a second before rapidly replying, "What Robbie meant was that I wrote a song I'd like only you to sing. Yup, yeah, that's it. For you to sing. Not about you."

He laughed off the very realistic idea of it off as Jade gave him a look of deadpanned pity. Tori looked taken aback as she withdrew her hand and placed them with her other on her lap. She should've known better than to get her hopes up.

Tori slouched forwards on the bench as she sipped her Blitz through a straw.

"Dude, what are you? An advertisement? Anyways, Shapiro's right." Jade chucked a stray hair behind her head before she cleared her throat. Andre starts making subtle hand gestures, trying to get the Goth girl to shut up. He gritted his teeth when she simply ignored him as she leaned in towards the table, as if exposing a dirty secret, "That song was totally about Tori. I read it the lyrics."

Andre groaned as if in agony while Jade shot him a snotty look. Tori however looked rejuvenated with this revelation.

"What's your deal, Harris? I did read the lyrics!" Jade replied placing her coffee down. She paused midway through her rant to sing, "_Brown eyes, Seeping through my soul, Brown hair, I guess you'll never know…" _She finished it off with a shrug and looked off at another table, "Who the hell else do we know with brown hair and brown eyes besides those ugly people over there?"

Andre is absolutely frantic at this point and slams down his fists on the lunch table, as if to drive away the sudden statements.

"That means nothing at all! I could be writing the song for Beck for all you know!" he retorted quickly.

Hearing his name, Beck is shaken awake from his temporary paralysis during the majority of the topic and looks astonished at the very idea of being a muse of one of the legendary songwriters' songs. He then gives off a smile, looking pleased.

"Aw, really man? For me? You're the best!" He got up and gave his annoyed best friend a bear -hug.

Jade on the other hand cocked an eyebrow at the idea of her boyfriend being the object of Andre's affections. The lyrics kind of made sense with Tori, but now that she thinks about it, it made sense with Beck as well. She smirked.

"Hey I want a song too!" Robbie pouted playfully, giving Andre a grin which Andre returned with a sarcastic smile before frowning at the curly-haired boy.

"So now, not only Vega loves my man but my good friend as well?" she teased looking amused as she examined her black nails. Beck ruffled Andre's braids before sitting back down next to Jade, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I never thought you could be so wiggly. I should let the fellows know."

Andre was absolutely livid at this point of the conversation as he stood up abruptly.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" he wailed in irritation, "Just come on, Tori!"

Swiftly, he picked up an off- guard Tori and swung her over his shoulder. He clearly had to clarify things with the girl. But how could he do that in front of the ridiculous couple? Especially that sadist of a friend named Jade!

Tori was torn. It was always nice being carried around by her best bud but at the same time, it was pure heaven eating food- no matter what it was. She waved her hands wildly, her lunch tray and Blitz just inches from her reach.

"But my vegetables!" she cried out just as Andre started for the school building, passing by Festus' truck in the process. Her lunch seemed to grow smaller and smaller and was soon out of her eyesight.

Jade snorted, finding her obsession with her vegetables humorous. Of course Little Miss Good Two Shoes had to have her vegetables.

"Robbie!" Andre called out behind his back, not attempting to stop at any given second.

Robbie did not want to immerse himself into the couple's infamous fights that were undoubtedly going to arise, so he grabbed Tori's tray and Blitz. He'd much rather watch Andre trip up over his words when he would try to come up with an excuse for the entire 'song' situation to give to Tori. The couple chuckled as he juggled both and the silly puppet at the same time, wailing for the previous two to wait up.

Beck laughed a little too loudly before he abruptly stopped and resumed his usual serious stare.

"Eat them." He ordered the brunette on his side.

Jade made a face, her laughter stopping as well, "God, you are so weird. Who changes subjects like that so quick?"

"If I recall accurately," he stroked his chin as if thought as he nudged his girlfriend towards her tray with a hand behind his back, "That's also your specialty."

She scoffed at his very obvious yet failed attempt as she tossed Beck's arm off her shoulder as she leaned back on the bench.

"Whatever. I'm not eating them. You're wasting valuable time that could be spent doing something else." She smirked seductively in a way that nearly made Beck break his will. Her icy blue eyes were trained on him as she rubbed his leg.

"Oh that's right," He moved in towards her, his eyes not leaving hers, "Sucks, that there is unfortunately…. nothing better to do." As soon as he was inches away, he suddenly pulls up a spoonful of vegetables he managed to sneak off her tray throughout the entire exchange and puts it in between them, "Say 'ah' sweetheart!"

He quickly wrapped an arm around Jade and pulled her towards him- more specifically, the spoon. Jade however put up a good fight and clamped her lips shut. They wrestled in this position for a while until a cheery voice greeted them.

"Hi Becky! Hi Jadey!"

With his attention temporarily gone, Jade managed to wriggle out of his grasp. Beck was sure taking this vegetables thing super seriously. She knew he was a health nut and all but come on!

Beck lets out a sigh of exhaustion as soon as Cat Valentine bounced into the chair next to him with her everyday cutesy smile. He placed the spoon down and shoots the petite redhead a toothless smile.

"Hey Cat." He greeted back as he patted her hair.

Jade grunted before chugging on the last of her coffee. One of her typical Jade greetings. At least Cat never took it to the heart.

"Whatcha' doing?" she asked, two dimples returning on her cheeks as she looked from both Beck and Jade innocently. They were one of the best couples on Earth. They reminded her of Mom and Dad.

The couple replied to the girl's question in unison.

"Nothing," Jade brushed off the previous topic with a wave of her hand, "Nothing at all."

"Just trying to get Jade to eat her vegetables." Beck gave Jade another hard look.

"I don't like them so I'm not eating them." Jade declared with an identical look, "Get over it Beckett."

Beck looked upwards as Cat simply giggled as it triggered a memory of hers.

"My brother doesn't like veggies either." She informed the two happily, "One time at dinner, he took all of his vegetables and shoved them down his pan-"

"Great story!" Beck interrupted a little too loudly as Jade sneered at his distaste.

"And then what happened?" Jade asked animatedly, getting into one of Cat's stories for the first time in her life, "Was he like in excruciating pain? Burns? Cuts?"

Beck looked very disturbed as brought a hand to his girlfriend's lips.

"Okay! Story's over, alright?" He laughed uncomfortably, not waiting for Jade's reply as he turned back to Cat, changing the subject, "So did you eat lunch already, Cat? Robbie mentioned you would be doing some extra credit work for class, so the guys and I started without you."

If the two thought it wasn't possible for Cat to look even happier than she already was, they were surely proven wrong as she giddily pulled out a huge paper bag full of bibble out of her backpack. Ah, no wonder.

"Uh huh," she nodded happily as she started chewing on the English treat, "I'm making a sparkly dress after classes now. I'm going to be a fairy!"

She let out one of her high pitched laughs while Jade gave a look of complete abhorrence.

"Why? Is it for that blasted wazz-bag Meredith's play?" she spat out, as if saying Meredith's name would give her some undesirable disease. Meredith was a slimy one. As soon as both she and Beck broke up for a second time, the girl soon came crawling around Beck, giggling and acting like one of those sickly thin Valley girls. God she hated that girl! The chick never knew her place and up to this day, still doesn't. Maybe a fist up the chin will do it.

Cat goofily grinned before she let out another set of laughter, "Wazz-bag. Hahahahaha! That's so funny!"

Beck widened his eyes with a low whistle as Jade began to mash the vegetables in front of her viciously.

"That girl's a major wank." She affirmed to herself out loud before rambling under her breath a number of profanities with each stab she took at the veggies. Noticing this, Beck stopped her by pulling her hand away from the food and retrieved the fork before dropping it back on her tray. He then faced Cat who cheerily shoved her mouth full with a handful of bibble.

"Hey Cat, why not eat some actual lunch?" he started, careful not to crush the girl's happiness, "You sure eating that is the way to go?"

Jade was quick to defend Cat. After all, she was her best friend.

"If she wants to eat bibble, by all means, she should eat it. Like how I decide whether or not to eat vegetables." she said in a matter- of fact tone.

"Yeah!" Cat cheered in between bites, "I like whatever Jadey likes so that means no, no, no to veggies!"

"But vegetables are good for you. It's beneficial in many ways. It keeps you healthy and fit." Beck tried again, "But not bibble. Bibble, love, makes you round."

Cat stopped chewing the bibble after hearing this. Her smile faltered and she turned her big brown- doe eyes towards her best friend.

"Jadey, bibble isn't good?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness that Jade would make everything all better. Jade was good at doing that for her.

Jade sighed. Slick Beck Oliver. Way to leave her the messy parts to deal with.

"Well it is delicious, but it's not good for your metabolism." She explained to the redheaded girl, "It can get you sluggish and sleepy."

Not that the girl was ever seen looking sleepy or sluggish but still it is the truth. What if Cat got thicker? Not that that was a problem or anything, but by golly, the bullying that'll occur! It was more than enough taking care of her because of her naivety and innocence.

"Vegetables however keeps you energetic and in shape." Beck looked at Jade intentionally before smiling gently at Cat, "You're guaranteed to live a long life, Cat."

With an uncertain look at her bibble, she handed to Beck with resolute.

"I will not eat bibble!" she declared before whispering, "For the rest of the day…"

Beck laughed, "It's alright, Cat. Just as long as you eat your vegetables, you can also eat a little bibble as well. Just don't eat too much."

Cat clapped happily as he handed her back her paper bag, "Hooray!"

Beck swiveled in the direction of his defiant girlfriend with a puppy- dog face.

"Ew. Wipe that look off your face," she snorted, "I'm still not going to eat them. I could hardly care if I get fat. I'd rather squeeze through those school doors every single day."

"Come on, babe," Beck pleaded as he started gathering the veggies back onto the spoon, "Just a bite! Just a bite, and I swear I'll leave you be."

"No!"

Cat's squeals interrupted the couple's debate, "Ooh! Fight! Fight!"

As if summoned, Jade's head snaps all over the courtyard frantically.

"Where? Where?!" she demanded, looking over their heads and hopes that she'd find the source of the commotion.

"I think it's Sinjin." The petite girl giggled, after she pointed behind the pair's heads.

At the sound of this, Beck and Jade looked behind them instantaneously in the hopes of seeing most of the action. But unfortunately, they were too far.

"Sinjin?!" Jade was instantly excited at the very idea of Sinjin getting beat up. It's about time someone laid it down on the four-eyed pervert, "You know how long I've been praying for the day that that boy gets beaten up?! I have got to see this…"

Jade tried to get up and leave the table but Beck holds her close to him, a hand wrapped strongly around her tummy. When the realization hits, Jade gives him an alarmed glance. Damn. This. Guy.

"Not until you eat your vegetables." Beck taunted slowly with a glint in his dark eyes.

Now it was his time to smirk, as his girlfriend's jaw dropped subconsciously. He would've never thought that Sinjin would be the one to help him get through to Jade, but there the bug- eyed freak was. Getting beat up and in turn, making Beck the victor.

Jade soon shook off the feeling of utter disbelief as she quickly scooped up all the vegetables and ate them in one gulp. Beck clapped victoriously before giving his scowling girlfriend a peck on the forehead.

"Now that's a girl."


End file.
